Choices
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [Yaoi][YYxYxK][Dark] Yami, who greatly disapproves of Yuugi's relationship with Kaiba, tries to keep any of his displeasure from Yuugi. As hard as he tries, Yuugi easily senses this and Yami decides it's time for some choices.
1. Three Hearts

(Yes, this is a repost AGAIN... someone reported this saying there was a list in the story... whatever...)  
  
Y-n-Y: Hello!  
  
Yami: You're doing it again.  
  
Y-n-Y: o.o;;  
  
Yami: You're starting another story!  
  
Y-n-Y: So?  
  
Yami: You have such a long list of things to do and you go ahead and add another.  
  
Y-n-Y: Like what? ~.~  
  
Yami: You need to get make another chapter for Reflection, finish posting Undeniable Feelings, continue writing Six Weeks, re-do Breaking Barriers, and now THIS!  
  
Y-n-Y: Geez, I get your point, quit complaining. -.-  
  
Yami: Someone has to.  
  
Y-n-Y ::sighs:: Be quiet. ::ties Yami up and gags him:: Much better. Now, Reflection's second chappie is almost done, Undeniable Feelings just has to be posted cuz it's already completely written, Six Weeks... well, that is a problem, cuz I'm not quite finished with the second chapter and Breaking Barriers will go by pretty quickly. Now this is the YY/Y/K fic I was talking about... if you've read my bio... I'm pretty proud of it ^_^ Also, I'm probably gonna up the rating if this really dark writing mood of mine doesn't go away soon. ^^;; So, please enjoy!  
  
Choices  
  
Three Hearts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where are we going this time?" Yuugi asked, softly smiling and sitting next to his boyfriend.  
  
The blue eyes opened and he smiled. "Your favorite place."  
  
Yuugi's smile grew wider. "Redmary Café? You're the best, Seto!" The smaller one threw his arms around his love's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "You spoil me. I thought we were just gonna go to a fast food place tonight."  
  
"Hn... I won't lie. I have ulterior motives for going there."  
  
Yuugi blinked his eyes, confused at Seto's sudden voice change. "What?"  
  
"It's private there... the perfect place to talk."  
  
The boy nodded. "About Yami..."  
  
"Well, another thing, too. But that'll wait until later," Seto said quietly.  
  
The limousine pulled up to the restaurant and opened the door for the couple to get out. They proceeded into the café and were promptly seated. A waitress came by to take an order for their food. Seto and Yuugi had their usual; a steak for the young CEO and shrimp in angel hair pasta for the tri- color haired boy.  
  
Yuugi smiled and tried to start the conversation Seto had wanted to take place. "You know, Yami really doesn't mind that I'm going out with you."  
  
"Yuugi, you don't see it. I walk up to you at school and I feel that he's glaring at me. And take tonight for example. When I came to pick you up and was waiting for you downstairs... Yami wouldn't let me up, it wasn't because I thought you might still be getting dressed."  
  
Yuugi put a hand on top of Seto's. "Yami's... over-protective."  
  
"You mean over-possessive."  
  
The shorter boy shrugged. "However you want to look at it."  
  
Seto was amazed at his naïveté. "Not that kind of possessive. I mean, I think he likes you, as in how I like you."  
  
"Yami? No way!" Yuugi giggled. "I don't think he swings our way, Seto..." He stopped giggling as he saw his love's face. "You're serious?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"He wouldn't try to force me away, Seto, just so I can be with him. I've talked to him about you a lot. He truly wants me to be happy. Maybe if you started being at my house more often, Yami will get to see you in a different light," Yuugi suggested.  
  
"Maybe I should do that." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to be honest. I don't like Yami much, you know that. But at the same time I don't want him to disapprove of me. After all, who knows you better than yourself and I don't think you're too happy with how he's acting."  
  
"You're right, I'm not... but I understand. We've been through so much that it's hard knowing you're doing something the other doesn't like. But he hasn't pushed me and he won't. Instead of going to the theater tonight, we can go to my house and watch something."  
  
"That sounds fine. I can do without the crowds for a night."  
  
Soon the waitress was back with their orders and the began to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home, Yami!" Yuugi called, not bothering to add 'Grandpa' as he was away for the month.  
  
"You're home early-" Yami started, as he walked down the stairs and paused when he saw Seto holding his aibou's hand.  
  
Yuugi, noticing the tension, put on smile and announced that he and Seto skipped the theater and decided to watch something at home. Still, feeling the tension he decided to go make some popcorn.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kaiba looked up at Yami, whose eyes were still focused on the movie. "Am I not allowed here?"  
  
The spirit snorted and finally met Kaiba's eyes. "It is because of Yuugi that I can barely tolerate you."  
  
"Why don't you just say what you think instead of dodging questions?"  
  
The crimson eyes became inflamed at Kaiba's retort, showing his anger. "The answer to your question is that I am a mere guest, I am not in any position to tell Yuugi who is allowed to come here. But if it were my choice, you would not be within a mile of this house."  
  
"Let me ask you this: How well do you think you hide this from Yuugi? Your hatred of me?" Seto's eyes flashed.  
  
"He has no knowledge that I hate you, only disapproval. I would never betray my aibou."  
  
Seto's blue eyes closed. "You're delusional, Yami. He knows it. Do you know how many times we talked about where you stand in our relationship even though you are not part of it? I do not want to lose him because of some over-protective spirit that cannot see that people can change. He is what changed me. I would do just about anything for him, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Others would do the same!"  
  
"Like who? You?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Seto smiled, getting the answer he wanted. "You like him, too," he stated.  
  
"W-what?! That's ridiculous! Of course I would do anything for him! He... he set me free from the puzzle," Yami stammered, feeling embarrassed over his outburst.  
  
"Yami, you need a reality check. Maybe that many years stuck inside that thing gave you some form of mental damage. I'm no fool; I see love when I see it. You just don't want to admit he'd pick me over you." Kaiba stood. "You better straighten things out with Yuugi. If I hear you as the topic of why he is miserable again, I will personally make you wish you were still trapped inside that puzzle." As he made his way to the door, he called over his shoulder, "I'm should you'll be glad to tell Yuugi I left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi stood just outside the living room. His eyes still a little watery from hearing the conversation. /Yami does love me.../  
  
//Aibou?!//  
  
In a second, Yuugi saw Yami appear in front of him. "I-I never knew..."  
  
The spirit bowed his head. "I'm sorry, aibou."  
  
"No! No... don't be sorry. I just wish you would have told me sooner. Yami, I'm not going to hate you for it. In fact, knowing that shows me a reason why you're so possessive of me." Yuugi smiled, trying to lift the mood.  
  
"I know who you chose, mou hitori no ore, but I still..."  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Yami, don't. You know I can't tell you what you want to hear. We're close friends, Yami; we shouldn't ruin that by bringing love into it."  
  
Yami nodded slightly.  
  
"Now, come on! Let's watch the movie together! Just me and you! We haven't done that in a while, huh?" The smaller boy beamed and pulled on Yami's arm.  
  
The spirit managed a little smiled and let Yuugi pull himself to the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat on the edge of Yuugi's bed watching him sleep. He had fallen asleep during the last bit of the movie, so he had carried Yuugi upstairs to put him to bed. And so, there he sat, just watching. Wishing those lips could be his. //No, I do need to stop this. Yuugi could never love me. I need to let go. Maybe... if I quiet my wonder of what his lips feel like, I can... forget...// He leaned over a bit and brushed his lips quickly over his aibou's.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as they filled with tears. His heart ached.  
  
//It's not fair.//  
  
He slipped off the bed and to his knees and let the tears free. A hand covered his mouth as the sobs shook his body.  
  
//It's not fair.//  
  
At least Yuugi could have been silent. But, instead, he called Kaiba's name.  
  
"It's not fair!" he screamed through his tears and through his hand. He banged his fists on the floor, releasing his anguish. "I... love him... so much..." He quieted down and his body stopped shaking. He finally fell asleep, curled up in a ball next to Yuugi's bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi's eyes opened after he was sure his yami had fallen asleep. He had woken up just after he felt something warm touch his lips. He heard his yami's anguished cries, but remained silent. He looked down and saw Yami in a fetal position, trying to shield himself from the world. "Yami, I am so sorry."  
  
He too had tears running down his face. He got up and fond a blanket and pillow for Yami to use. Yuugi gently lifted Yami's head and placed the soft pillow under it. He took the big blanket and carefully tucked Yami in, trying his best to remain quiet. After he saw Yami was still sleeping, he quickly placed a kiss on the spirit's cheek and blushed. He knew that this would put a strain on their friendship, but Yuugi didn't want Yami to leave him... no matter what.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he repeated before climbing back into his bed and once again falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Yuugi awoke and found the pillow and neatly folded up blanket on the end of the bed. /Yami? Where are you?/  
  
//I'll go.//  
  
/What?! Yami, what are you talking about?/ Yuugi flew out of bed and began to get dressed. /Where are you?/  
  
//Aibo-no... I'm not there. That is good enough.//  
  
There was calmness to Yami's voice that Yuugi did not like. He ran to Yami's room and saw that everything Yami held value to was still there. But, there was something shining on Yami's bed. The puzzle. /Where are you, Yami?/ Yuugi repeated, wanting nothing more at the moment then to find him. /Why'd you leave the puzzle?/  
  
//I can no longer help you, Yuugi. I realize that all I've done was make your life harder to live. I won't hold you back anymore.//  
  
/This isn't funny, Yami, where are you?/  
  
//I'm sorry, our link will not last much longer. Even if you don't love me back, I will always love you, my aibou.//  
  
'Yami?! Yami!" But Yuugi felt his voice go no where. It didn't connect with Yami at all. 'He said he would give up anything for me. He gave up his happiness, his love.' He fell next to the bed and leaned against the soft mattress, holding Yami's puzzle. 'I don't want you to go...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami watched silently as he saw his light leave the house, probably in search of him. He would protect him, but being so close to each other would make Yami even more depressed than he already was. This was the only way. He will stay far enough away and close enough to protect him.  
  
He followed his light until they were in front of Kaiba's mansion. 'Yes, he can be trusted, aibou will be protected here.' Yami walked back, away from his light and to a nearby park. He pulled out a picture from his jacket pocket he had of Yuugi and himself, taken not long after he was able to form his own body. They had both been smiling that day, but now look at them... But he had to do this. It was a way to show he had given up. He ripped the picture in half. Then again, and again, until all that was left was nothing bigger than a popcorn kernel. He let the wind pick the pieces on his hand and lift them away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto! Yami's gone! He left!" Yuugi cried, burying his head in Kaiba's chest.  
  
"He what?" Kaiba was shocked that Yami, who obviously loved Yuugi as much as he himself did, left him. 'There must be something more to this.'  
  
"I don't get it! He was... fine when we were watching the movie... but then..." Yuugi paused wondering if he should tell Kaiba. "Last night... I think he kissed me while I was sleeping. I woke up soon after and he was crying. It was so painful for me, Seto... I didn't know what to do..."  
  
Seto kept Yuugi close to him and pulled him inside. "Shh... I'm pretty sure he'll come back."  
  
"He told me..." Yuugi tore himself from his boyfriend's hold. "He told me... he was leaving... I don't know what to do!" He fell onto the ground, crying as much as Yami had. "I don't want him to go..."  
  
Seto knelt next to Yuugi and held him close. "Don't worry. He'll come back. I don't think he would honestly leave you alone, Yuugi. He probably just needs some time."  
  
"Seto, I love him... but... it's different... not the same as you and I... but I didn't tell him... Maybe if he knew I cared..."  
  
"Come on, Yuugi, you know him better than I do. He must have a reason. He'll come back when he's ready."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Come on, go wash up in the bathroom. I'll take you out for breakfast, okay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami watched the pieces float away. Sighing, almost feeling weight lifted from his shoulder's he went back towards Kaiba's house, wondering if Yuugi would be leaving soon. 'Yes, this is how it should be. I never should have let my emotions take control of my actions. And this is the price I pay. Maybe, someday, I can come back and be truly happy for Yuugi.'  
  
Reaching Kaiba's house, he climbed into one of the trees and sat there in watch of Yuugi. A couple minutes later, Yuugi and Kaiba emerged from the mansion and got inside of Kaiba's car. He saw that Yuugi was smiling, but it wasn't a real smile. That one was fake and meant to deceive.  
  
As soon as the car left, he hopped out of the tree and went to the Game Shop to go back into the puzzle. He decided he would stay there. He was pretty sure that Yuugi would be safe around his friends and Kaiba and while in the puzzle, the smallest connection he had with Yuugi would be enough to see if he was alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi returned home, after kissing Kaiba good-night. He knew Seto had tried his best to take Yuugi's mind off of Yami's departure, but it hadn't work. He would never get used to the emptiness he felt whenever he would try to talk to Yami through their link. It was empty. He was empty.  
  
He wandered up Yami's room and picked up his puzzle. "Yami, I wish you would come back... I never told you that I love you. But it's not the love you're looking for, but... maybe... it would have been enough... so you wouldn't have to go." He carried the puzzle to his room and set it next to his own on the desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within the puzzle, Yami heard Yuugi's words and felt his tears. He wanted to go out and say it was enough, but... it wouldn't have been enough for long. Yuugi was pure hearted and loved all his friends in different ways. His love for him was different from his love for Kaiba.  
  
When he was sure Yuugi was asleep, he came out of the puzzle and watched him slept as he did the other night. But this night he could not touch him. He wasn't even supposed to be there. But the draw that was constantly there would not let him forget. He would always watch over Yuugi.  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: So? Is it good? Do you want to kill Kaiba? Well, dun... he's not that bad...  
  
Yami: ::mumbles::  
  
Y-n-Y: ^_^  
  
Yami: !! 


	2. Always a Savior

New Review Responses:  
  
Aniron Legolas: Lol... this is my first attempt at YY/Y/S so I hope you enjoy this as you did the other one's you have read ^^V  
  
Wolfspeaker1: Thankies ^^; Glad you like it so much.  
  
Sherry-chan: Yeah, I did have chapter 2... until someone said there was a list. Where? Someone tell me where, cuz I have been reposting as the same file as I did before.  
  
SecretSoul: Heh, thanks, glad you like my writing ^^;  
  
Shandrial: Nah, I always knew Kaiba wasn't that bad... well, in my own little world that is ^^; I don't want to make him too OOC, but a lot of people tell me that Kaiba being nice to anyone besides Mokuba is completely OOC.  
  
Old Reviews:  
  
Thanks Yami-Yugi, Nicky, lily22, Charmeleon, ChaosDragon, DarkMagicianGirl, Hikari Yamasa, ^_^ and YumeTakato for reviewing!  
  
Charmeleon: Well, I wasn't really looking to impress people, but if you want to rate it go ahead ^^;; I hope you'll like it, tho.  
  
Yami: -.-  
  
Yuugi: -.-  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
Y-n-Y: What??  
  
Yami: Let me at her!  
  
Yuugi & Kaiba: ::hold ancient spirit back::  
  
Yami: ::starts ranting about how the authoress is very very evil::  
  
Y-n-Y: Yes, I know... u_u;;  
  
Choices  
  
Always a Savior  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hours before the morning sun appeared, Yami had gone back into his puzzle and waited for Yuugi to awaken.  
  
"Good-morning, Yami," he heard Yuugi say to his puzzle.  
  
Yami's heart cringed and cried out. Yuugi was so hopeful and it pained him to not be able to come out and greet him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He knew that someday Yuugi would forget him. Yami would just have to put up with the guilt. The spirit closed his eyes and hid himself even further from Yuugi's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi lifted up Yami's puzzle and remembered. He didn't want to. He wanted to pretend Yami was there and hadn't left, but that was the reality. He felt himself crying again, his very soul felt empty without his other self there.  
  
He put the puzzle back down and wiped his eyes. It was a Monday and he had to get prepared for school. He had to put Yami out of his mind, just for a little while. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He placed Yami's puzzle in his backpack and his own around his neck, hoping that the presence of Yami's puzzle would help him through the day.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and knew it was his friends waiting for him. "I'm coming!" he yelled, pulling his shoes on.  
  
Opening the door he saw his three friends with grins on their faces and backpacks over their shoulders. He smiled, too, welcoming their presence. "C'mon, Yuug' or we're gonna be late for school again," his best friend, Jounouchi, said jokingly.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Let's get going then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba sat in his seat, watching Yuugi carefully. He knew Yami's disappearance had affected his boyfriend in the worst way. No one saw it and if they did, they kept quiet about it. He was trying to figure out why Yami would leave Yuugi. Was it because they didn't get along? Was it because Yuugi didn't love him back? Maybe a combination? And where would he go? Jounouchi's? Honda's? Anzu's? Surely they would tell Yuugi.  
  
During lunch, Kaiba sat down with Yuugi and the others and saw Yuugi acting almost normal. He couldn't believe Yuugi would give up that easily. They were close. Kaiba was sometimes jealous at their bond, but he knew it was nothing more than a friendship closer than any other's. 'No, Yuugi didn't give up. If I ever see Yami again, I'll make him regret doing this to Yuugi.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi sighed when the school bell rang, glad his act could stop for a while. He packed up his stuff and got up from his desk to leave.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
Closing his eyes, he smiled and turned to Seto. "Yes, Seto?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
'Could I lie to Seto?' He turned his back on his boyfriend and felt tears wanting to escape. "I... I don't know."  
  
He felt a hand land on his right shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my place. Maybe we can try searching for him."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Thank you, Seto."  
  
Yuugi walked with him to Kaiba's car and got in the front seat next to Kaiba. "Why don't we ride around a bit, maybe we'll see him walking around?"  
  
Yuugi grinned. 'That's right. He's probably walking around somewhere, thinking; realizing that it was foolish of him to leave. That must be it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat quietly in the puzzle listening to Yuugi's conversations and thoughts. He knew that he was letting Yuugi have false hopes. But he couldn't let himself be known. He had decided to give up his bond with Yuugi forever. He knew it was a rash choice, but that it was also the right choice. His decision was absolute.  
  
Hours passed and Yami waited and hoped for the end of Yuugi's search. The hopeful thoughts Yuugi had made him feel like he was the greatest monster in the world. Yuugi was absolutely crying on the inside. Wanting to know what HE had done wrong. Yami had been very tempted to appear and yell at Yuugi for blaming himself. He wanted to tell him it was HIS own decision to leave and that he should stop the useless search.  
  
But...  
  
He couldn't.  
  
The pain and suffering Yuugi felt, doubled in Yami's own heart. Adding the pain of his new sacrifice he made. He wanted to block the pain and hurt and sadness, of both his and Yuugi's, but he remained in his position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get going, Seto."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you? It's getting dark," the CEO offered.  
  
"No, that's okay. I want to walk. Maybe I can clear my head a bit."  
  
Kaiba bent down to place a kiss on his lips. "Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Yuugi began his walk towards his home. Occasionally stopping; thinking he might have seen a shadow of Yami. He was two blocks away when he heard footsteps behind him. 'Oh, no!' He remained calm and tried to look as confident as he wish he felt. But the footsteps just grew closer.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
A big hand landed on Yuugi's shoulders, immediately stopping him. "Y-yes?"  
  
The hand forced him to turn around. He saw not just one guy, but three others had surrounded him. "Now, you'd better hope you've got a lot of money on you, punk. The less money you have the harder we punch."  
  
"B-but-I don't have any money with me..." Yuugi felt fear grip his heart.  
  
"No money?" One asked.  
  
"Isn't that a shame?" The one in front of him grabbed the front of his shirt. "'Cuz people with no money, usually had some problems breathing after we get done."  
  
The other guys surrounding Yuugi came in closer. 'I... I'm going to die...' He felt tears start up in his eyes. Then the first punch came, landing right on his chest. His head spun as another fist jabbed his chin. He tasted blood in his mouth, realizing he must have bitten his lip at the impact. A blow to his gut had his vision go white...  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Aibou, what happened?" Yami said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who were those people that ganged up on you?"  
  
"They just... bullies, from school... Th-they ganged up on me... I couldn't think-" Yuugi felt his yami place a bag of ice on his left eye. He lifted a hand to hold in place. "I just kept calling for you, Yami... and you came."  
  
Yami smiled a bit and nodded. "Whenever you need help, just call for me and I'll be right there to help with whatever is wrong."  
  
Yuugi grabbed one of Yami's hands with his free one. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise." His yami placed his other hand over the already joined pair.  
  
Yuugi smiled a bit. "Thank you, mou hitori no boku."  
  
The spirit nodded. "Now you need to sleep. Your wounds need time to heal." He brought the sheets up and tucked his aibou in.  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
'Maybe if I call... for him... he would come... and protect me... like he said...' He gathered his strength and shouted,  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
Another punch got his side and he felt himself being flung to the ground.  
  
"YAMI!" he called again.  
  
"Who're you calling for, huh? You think someone's going to save you?" A foot stomped on his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Yami... help..." the world grew black and cold. And he was without help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's eyes jolted open. 'YUUGI!' He quickly made an exit from his puzzle and stood behind Yuugi, so he would see him. He stood in the shadow and realized his light had been knocked unconscious. 'How had this happened? I should felt something...' As soon as he emerged from the shadows, he felt someone grab him.  
  
"Hey, look, it's another one."  
  
Yami cursed and elbowed the guy in the stomach. He had no idea that there were three more behind him until it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang had made short work of Yami. He was caught off guard and that was why he was laying in a small pool of his blood. He stood, half upright, and saw Yuugi laying a foot away, in worse condition then himself. "Yuugi..." He staggered a bit, still weak from the beating. He found the strength to pick up Yuugi and carry him home.  
  
He opened the door and went directly to Yuugi's room. He took off Yuugi's bloodied clothes and began to clean the cuts and bandaged some of the deeper ones. Once accomplished, he redressed his aibou and left a bowl with ice in it next to his bed.  
  
He knew he couldn't be there when Yuugi awakes, and he couldn't go back into his puzzle because his wounds did need to be treated and it was something the puzzle could not accomplish. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, mou hitori no ore."  
  
He saw Yuugi's eyes flicker open a bit. "Y-Yami...?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he began to limp backwards. Once he was out of the room, he began to walk even quicker, as fast as his injuries would let him.  
  
He began to wonder where he would go. 'His friends would tell, no matter what... but... Kaiba... he might... keep me a secret, for Yuugi's sake... at least just until I am better.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi's eyelids lifted open. He could have sworn he saw Yami just now. Yuugi sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was... home.  
  
But... he remembered being attacked outside... on his way back from Kaiba's house. He was beaten up very badly.  
  
That WAS Yami.  
  
'He kept his promise. I could have died... but he came.' Yuugi began to stand, but was way too tired to try anything like that. 'I know he's watching. He must've been.' Yuugi laid back down and shut his eyes, knowing that Yami would always be there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami spent the rest of his strength en route to Kaiba's house. He would put aside his pride. He would ask for his help and after he was recovered and well rested he would thank Kaiba and leave to protect Yuugi. He tried not to limp so much, not wanting to cause any attention towards himself. He was in bad shape and not well enough to protect even himself.  
  
It had just started raining, when he came up to the gates and grabbed a hold of the metal bars. A string of lightning flew through the air. "K- Kaiba..." his hand fumbled for the doorbell. He finally felt a button under his fingertips. He pressed the button once...  
  
He felt his eyes flutter close, but managed to keep himself conscious. He waited for a bit Then he rang it for a second time.  
  
He was going for a third when the blood lost had caught up with him and he fell to the ground in a pile of a broken man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good-night, Seto," Mokuba said, climbing into his bed.  
  
"Sleep well, little brother."  
  
Kaiba turned off the lights and walked out of his brother's room. Just as he had closed the door, the doorbell rang. He grumbled about the time and made his way downstairs. He was halfway down, and it rang again. "I'm coming!" he called as he neared the door.  
  
He opened the door, but was no one there. That means the person was too lazy to walk all the way and was still at the gate. Not minding the rain, he started to walk along the path to the gate. It was dark, so he wouldn't be able to see anyone until he got closer. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder soon followed. It was the only light.  
  
It had been a new moon, so not even the moonlight would help.  
  
When he had figured he was close enough he still saw no one. "Stupid pranksters..." He annoyance at whoever had rung the bell.  
  
Another flash lit the area and as he took on more look on the ground, he saw the figure of a man, crumbled together, shaking.  
  
Y-n-Y: Dun dun dun!  
  
Yami: I'm... gonna... kill...  
  
Yuugi: ^^;;  
  
Kaiba: Just let him, Yuugi.  
  
Y-n-Y: TRAITOR!!!!!! 


	3. Mystification

Thanks to Moonlitspire, speed2, Dawn, Hikari Yamasa, Cherry16, smarty1 and niki92286 for reviewing!  
  
Y-n-Y: ::pet's chappie title:: I think I love this word now o.o  
  
Yami: 'Mystification'?  
  
Y-n-Y: ::nods:: Purdy word, nee?  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yuugi: ...  
  
Y-n-Y: What? You dun think it's purdy?  
  
Kagi: ::whacks Y-n-Y unconscious::  
  
Yami & Yuugi: .  
  
Kagi: ::shrugs:: Well, someone had to...  
  
Y-n-Y: x.x;;  
  
Choices  
  
Mystification  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaiba quickly opened the gate and knelt next to the broken form. He looked closer at the face and almost choked when he realized that the body belong to Yami. Kneeling down, he saw that the spirit had been badly wounded and dry blood was around his nose and trailed down the side of his head. He saw that Yami's chest was moving up and down, but his whole body was shaking. Seto lifted Yami up over his shoulder and headed back inside quickly. 'Something must have happened if he resorted to coming here.'  
  
Once inside, Seto placed Yami carefully on the couch and went to get a washcloth. He cleaned Yami as best as he could without removing clothing, knowing the other would not appreciate that without his consent. He rocked Yami's shoulders a bit, trying to awaken the shorter teen. "Yami? Come on, wake up already."  
  
Yami moaned a bit and his eyes fluttered a bit. "Where... am I?" he murmured so low Seto could barely hear.  
  
"You're at my place. I don't know how you managed to do that in your condition." Yami's eyes still had not fully opened. "Listen, you have some injuries and I need to remove your clothes."  
  
The spirit nodded slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Kaiba blinked. 'Did he just thank me?' He skipped it for now and started to work on the task at hand reminding himself it was just like looking at Yuugi... which did not help. He went to go pull some blankets of the bed in a nearby guest bed and came back to see Yami shivering. He quickly removed the wet and torn clothing and placed the blankets on top of the sleeping pharaoh. Kaiba had seen no open wounds, so he could wait until he was warmed before bandaging them.  
  
Kaiba fell into a large chair and sighed. He had so many questions. The main one being why Yami had left, knowing Yuugi would be so upset. There was much that needed to be answered, but the one holding the answers was injured and unconscious.  
  
"K-Kaiba?" Yami started to sit up a bit. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "You'd better because you need to convince me why I shouldn't do a better job then whoever did this to you."  
  
The spirit sagged against the armrest of the couch. "You don't understand. I did it for Yuugi's love for you and for his sake. Do what you wish; the only thing I ask is you not tell Yuugi I am here. I don't want to hurt him twice with my disappearance."  
  
Seto's cold eyes hardened. "How could you do this to him? Don't you see how much he is hurt?"  
  
"Kaiba, he is stronger than you realize. He will get over my disappearance and then you'll truly have all of his heart and love." Yami slid his eyes shut again. "And I will continue to protect him. It's the only thing I can do for him now."  
  
Kaiba stared at the injured man. "What do you mean 'truly have all of his heart and love?'"  
  
Yami smiled. "Yuugi loves me in his own innocent way. We are so closely bonded that it surprised me that he couldn't sense my presence when I've been so near. But once he has forgotten me that love will decrease."  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"It's Yuugi," Yami said simply.  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami and picked up the receiver. "Kaiba residence."  
  
"S-Seto?"  
  
He blinked, he had not expected Yami to be right. Then he got an idea. "Yuugi, I sort of need both my hands at the moment, so I'm going to put you on speaker phone."  
  
"All right."  
  
Kaiba saw Yami look horrified. 'Hn, seems like someone's having a problem.' He pressed the speaker button and put the phone down. "Okay, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm glad you got home safe, Yuugi, I've been waiting for you to call me."  
  
"Well, there were some problems. But... I... Seto, I saw Yami! I know I did! O-On the way home a bunch of people tried to gang up on me. I was knocked unconscious, but when I woke up I was home... and I saw him. He was hurt, too... I-I felt it for a brief second-" Yuugi's voice broke.  
  
Seto looked at the spirit and almost felt sorry. Pain was etched into his face and his eyes were slightly glazed with unshed tears. 'Guilt.'  
  
"Yuugi, it's okay... I'm sure Yami is safe somewhere. He's very resourceful." 'And stupid.'  
  
Yuugi sniffled a bit before talking again. "Thank you, Seto. I'm going to sleep some... I'm still a bit tired from everything."  
  
"Good night, Yuugi."  
  
"Good night, Seto, I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Kaiba waited for Yuugi to hang up before he did. He sat in a chair across from his rival. He had made up his mind. He knew Yami would leave if Yuugi found out where he was and that would hurt Yuugi again.  
  
"Where do you plan to go after you're done healing here?"  
  
"What-?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, annoyed at the slow learner part of this spirit. "You can stay here until you are better. Where are you going after that?"  
  
Yami's eyes closed. "I will do what I did today. Watch him. Hide in my puzzle that he carried around." He shook his head. "Why would you want to know, Kaiba? Isn't it just easier if I stayed out of your way here and left whenever I'm well enough?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me one good reason." Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood on his wobbly legs, remembering to keep a blanket around his naked form. "I have no clue what Yuugi ever saw in you. It's hard to believe that Yuugi and I can be so close that I can't see one good quality about you."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Thank you, Yami, now that you have trampled all over my ego, you can either stay or get lost."  
  
The spirit sat back down. It would not do him any good to protect Yuugi if he was injured. "Maybe I should just lock myself in the puzzle again."  
  
"What? You can do that?"  
  
Yami nodded slowly. It was one option he had not considered. He would need Yuugi's puzzle and someone willing to shatter both his and Yuugi's. 'Kaiba would probably love doing that.' He thought about all the downs and ups of sealing himself up would cause. No, it was selfish to think about it. "I could... but I'm not going to."  
  
Kaiba gave him a look and walked out of the room.  
  
Yami laid back into the couch, putting his feet up in the process. He had to get better fast, the longer he stays, the more complicated the situation may get and more chances Yuugi might find him will be given. As much as Kaiba loathed him, he knew that he struggled with himself to promise to keep him a secret from Yuugi. But, like Yami suspected, Kaiba understood. He did not want Yuugi hurt again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba stormed around his house, thoroughly ticked off with the former Pharaoh. 'As soon as Yami gets better, I will never have to worry about him.' He smiled. 'And Yuugi will forget, just like he said.' Pausing in front of his bedroom door, he frowned. 'He would forget, wouldn't he? He's smart and can let go of unnecessary things. And Yami is as unnecessary as it gets.'  
  
He opened the door and immediately fell into his bed. His lack of sleep was definitely controlling him right now. When he awakes, he will first take Yami to the doctor's office. Kaiba will treat him accordingly and then the thorn in his side will be gone.  
  
Kaiba than fell asleep, not bothering with changing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi sat on his bed, a wet towel pressed against his forehead. 'Yami was here. Maybe he hasn't left and is just distancing himself for a while... until he can handle everything.' Yuugi removed the towel and dipped it into the bowl of cold water and placing it back where it was. 'He'll come back. Maybe if I get into trouble again, he'll come... then I can talk to him again...' A tear fell down his check. The empty spot inside of his mind hurt a lot. He wished that he could just relax and start chatting with Yami, like before.  
  
Yuugi looked at the clock on his nightstand and decided to finally sleep. He knew things will soon be as they were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an awful night, on the sofa nonetheless, Yami woke on the floor. 'I don't sleep well on couches, I suppose.' Yami managed to crawl back onto the couch, still quite weak from the previous day. His mind wandered and started to wonder if Kaiba was up. Looking around for some kind of time- telling device, he found a square clock placed on the wall. "Ten thirty... surely someone's awake by now."  
  
As if confirming that statement, the bundle of sugar-high energy bounced into the room. His name was Mokuba. "Ah, so you're the one nii-sama was talking about last night."  
  
Yami looked up at the boy. "Oh? And what did 'nii-sama' have to say?"  
  
The shorter boy grinned. "He was talking in his sleep. I went into his room last night because I heard a lot of noises in the house. When I was there he was talking about you. Kept saying some weird stuff..."  
  
The spirit's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in any mood for children, but less one with the Kaiba's name. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said-"  
  
"That's enough, Mokuba," a commanding voice bit into the youngster's sentence.  
  
"You're home, nii-sama!" Mokuba bolted towards his big brother and swung around him. "I thought you wouldn't be home until much later."  
  
And then Yami was shocked. He saw Kaiba smile. And it wasn't anything like what he, himself, has been on the receiving end of. Suddenly, he felt out of place. He looked down at his hands. The reminder of how he and Yuugi were hit him hard.  
  
"Come on, Yami, I've made an appointment at the doctor's. The sooner we find out the best way to treat you, the sooner you leave."  
  
Yami's eyes darted up to meet Kaiba's blue ones. "And what are you going to tell him when he hears no heart beat nor finds a pulse?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Yami smiled, finally flustering the ever-so-arrogant Kaiba Seto, himself. "I choose if I have my heart beat. Usually it's subconscious; like last night, when adrenaline kicked into my system. So, I'll ask you again: What are you going to tell him when he hears no heart beat nor finds a pulse?"  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: Oops... there seems to be a problem... ::checks Yami's pulse::  
  
Yami: -.-  
  
Yuugi: Um... Yami's been dead for a while.  
  
Yami: -.-;;  
  
Y-n-Y: I know. But's it's still fun to check! ^_^V  
  
Yami: u_u 


	4. A New Look in His Eyes

Choices  
  
A New Look in His Eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Despite the horrible way his head pounded, Yami found himself proud of the way he made Kaiba's face twist into shock. He let his eyes fall to the younger Kaiba, who was just as shocked, if not more, by Yami's revelation.  
  
"Mokuba, will you leave me and Yami alone to talk for a minute?"  
  
The dark haired boy nodded slightly and left the room casting one last glace at the spirit.  
  
Yami saw as Kaiba stalked towards him and the next thing he knew, he was being carried to a different location. He closed his eyes, not having the strength to question Kaiba's actions nor to fight them. Kaiba put him none too gently on the bed he currently occupied, causing him to gasp out in pain.  
  
"You want to run that by me again?"  
  
"I. Have. No. Pulse."  
  
Seto looked down at the spirit and narrowed his eyes. "You're testing me, Yami."  
  
Yami shrugs and looks down at the ground. "It is the truth, Kaiba. I am dead, been such for a while now, don't pretend you never knew the dead don't have pulses."  
  
"For someone's who dead, you take the news rather well."  
  
Yami laughed slightly and shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to think on it already."  
  
Kaiba nodded, his mind wondering what had just happened. They sounded... like friends. I feeling he never expected to feel between him and Yami. "So you have." He sighs and looks around the room. "So, I suppose this will have to happen the hard way.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't come here with the intention of making your life difficult."  
  
He nodded and turned away from him. "I have... a proposition to make you, Yami."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I propose that we take this time to learn about each other. I believe that we can be friends."  
  
Yami looked up at Kaiba shocked. "Rivals turned friends? That's a bit much for even I to believe."  
  
Kaiba growled and turned around, glaring down at Yami. "This is serious, Yami. I'm not going to pretend the situation won't be odd at first, but it's a start; to make all our lives happier."  
  
"People just don't say 'let's be friends' and then it happens. It takes commitment and trust on both parts."  
  
"I'm willing to do that. If you are, too. This works two-ways, Yami. If you're not willing, then I won't bother with it."  
  
Yami blinked as the thought ran through his head. True, he could be friends with Kaiba; that would at least take care of his strong disliking of his aibou dating him. But would that help with his attraction to his aibou? If things remained the same as they are, aibou would continue dating Kaiba and he would continue loving his aibou. There must be a catch somewhere. Both results were the same. He voiced this opinion and was greatly startled when he felt a hand smack the side of his face. "Oh, GREAT way to start off a friendship, Kaiba."  
  
"How could you only think of yourself? You know how happy Yuugi would be to have you back? I think it would mean even more than him and I being together."  
  
He rubbed his cheek and lowered his eyes. "I've told you, he is strong. He will forget about me eventually. That is better than having a love-sick fool follow after him constantly. I've hidden my emotions for a long time now. If anything I deserve to wallow in my own heartbreak."  
  
"Yami, you're being unreasonable—"  
  
"No, Kaiba, that's incorrect. I'm being selfish for once. Instead of putting others before me, I'm putting myself before them. Something I rarely do. So, I'm saying this: I don't want to feel the pain of living with someone I love more than anything. I'd rather leave it all and deal with my pain away from him."  
  
"But Yuugi—"  
  
"He will live and make you very happy. It hurts to admit that you will be on the receiving end of his love and not me, but it is the truth." He looks away and down at his hands. "I just want to heal and carry on."  
  
Seto nodded, understanding the need just to do what you want. "I respect you for that. It takes a lot of courage to do what you want to do, but—"  
  
"But it takes even more courage to meet life head on? I'm sick of doing that, Kaiba. I've tried hiding it. I knew as long as he didn't know, we could continue as we always were. Now he knows. Instead of having nightmares of his decreasing like for me, I can have dreams of his care for me. His worry. I want to remember our relationship like that. Not the deteriorating friendship it's bound to turn into." He took in a deep, shaking breath, willing himself not to break down.  
  
"And of course, he doesn't know of any of this."  
  
"Of course not," he replies softly. "Nor should he know."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I'm going to lose him. And you're going to be the cause of it. He loves you more than you realize. For someone who's supposed to be very close you him, you can't see all of his feelings. True friends don't give up on each other. I learned that from Yuugi. If you and he share such a deep connection, I'd bet my company he will look for you until his dying day."  
  
Yami shook his head. "Please, Kaiba, I hear my own conscience telling me the same thing. You're an echo of what I already know."  
  
"There's a line between selfish and stubborn and you just crossed it. You want Yuugi to be happy? But then you want to disappear out of his life. You can't have it both ways."  
  
"So, what? You want to magically become friends. Develop an imaginary love and we can all be happy?"  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"Kaiba, let's just stick to the original deal. I get better and I'll leave. Yuugi's all yours Kaiba. He deserves to be with the one who makes him the happiest."  
  
Seto threw a glare at Yami and turned on his heal, walking towards the door. "You're blind, Yami. I thought I was blind to love. But I honestly believe you'll never see it." He exited the room, leaving a slightly mad and confused Pharaoh in bed.  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
---  
  
Kaiba growled as he sat down at his desk, pushing the power button for the monitor. His thoughts never left Yami after he left the room. Not being able to quiet his thoughts, he loaded up a game of Freecell. A game that made him focus on it rather than anything else if he wanted to win.  
  
And Kaiba Seto always wanted to win.  
  
Minutes later, the box popped up telling him he had lost. Angrily, he closed the program and turned the monitor off.  
  
What had caused him to lose his concentration? No, he knew. It was the 3000 year old former Pharaoh upstairs in the guestroom.  
  
Now he had "what" down, it was time to figure out "why". He sighed and shook his head. It was useless pondering over it. Yami would be gone soon. And Yuugi would be his until the smaller one decided to break up. At least he'd have the last precious moments with Yuugi alone. 'I feel like I'm going to die or something.' He shook his head in disgust and stood, climbing up the stairs to his own room. He had finally gotten under the covers when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Yami's shadow appeared in the doorway, his eyes down. "Sorry to bother you."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Is this something that can wait until morning?"  
  
The other blinked and looked at him, slightly hurt. "I suppose." He paused and shook his head. "No, nevermind, Kaiba. It's not important."  
  
Kaiba growled and watched as Yami shut the doors behind him.  
  
---  
  
'I wonder what you're doing. Are you safe?' Yuugi laid in his bed, his thoughts on Yami. Despite the late hour, he couldn't sleep even if sleeping pills ran through his system. Every minute it grew harder for him to breath. 'Why do I feel like this?'  
  
He sat up and reached onto his nightstand, a picture of him and Yami, a week or so after he was able to part as his own person. He stood and crossed his room to his dresser. Another picture sat there. It was a picture of Yami alone relaxing at the park. Yuugi had taken it while his other didn't know. They had been on a picnic at a park. He had spotted Yami laying off to the side, under the shade of a tree. Taking the opportunity, he had taken the picture.  
  
When he had showed it to Yami, Yami merely smiled. Innocently Yuugi had asked what he was thinking about to make him look so peaceful and relaxed.  
  
Yami just replied he was daydreaming.  
  
But now Yuugi knew. It was obvious. He had known the answer sounded fake, but refused to question Yami. Sighing he turned to the photo hanging on his wall. This one was of him and Seto. Both were smiling, though Seto's wasn't as wide as his own.  
  
He wondered if he had to make a choice between the two. Seto or Yami. If he chose Yami, would he return? Or if he chose Seto, would he stay forever hidden? Or would he come back no matter the choice because it was what Yuugi really wanted.  
  
Or would he never come back no matter what?  
  
Closing his eyes, he thought about his feelings towards the two. Yes, he loved both of them. But were there any differences between the two loves? He sat on the floor, taking the picture of Yami down with him. Was his love for Seto the same as his love for Yami?  
  
He sat there, eyes closed, tears still escaping. He knew the answer. He had just never taken the time to realize it.  
  
He loved them both. Maybe for different reasons, but it's the same love. The same desire.  
  
If only he could tell Yami.  
  
---Tsudzuku 


End file.
